geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Squekspeare
}} Billy Squekspeare is the famous author of super sappy romantic novels. His biggest bestseller is Two Hearts and a pot of Fondue, ''a love story set in a cheese shop. He moved to a dark mansion on the edge of Gloomeria. He inherited the house from his great-great-great uncle William. He hopes to find peace and quite so he can write his novels. He is a good friend to Creepella and Creepella always drags him into many mysterious adventures. His hobby is growing flowers for his girlfriends if he has one. He wish to star in a movie based on one of his novels. His favorite foods is Ravioli that filled with cheese with a cheese sauce with chopped nuts that grow from Mousylvania. He always has trouble sleeping in the Squekspere mansion because all of the thirteen ghost stays awake during midnight. So he only can sleep during the day. Appearance Billy has red hair. He wears brown pants and stripe green shirt with buttons on the middle and edge of his curled sleeves. Personality He is similar to Geronimo because he hates ghost or spooky stuffs. He likes peace and quite living. He likes to write just like Gerenimo and does not like going to party because he has so many works to do. He is a scaredy mouse and faint whenever sees scary creatures or ghosts. Family '''William Squekspeare' is a ghost and grandfather to Billy. He always stays in his library. He is a plump ghost with log curly whiskers. He likes to make Ghoulish jokes. Simon SnootySnout is the butler of Squekspere mansion. It's a thin tall ghost. He has wisely taken care of Squekspere mansion. Bob Woodmouse is a carpenter. He creates secret passageways and furnitures with hidden compartments. Miss Dustmop is a housekeeper and wonderful at mending cobwebs and polishing the green patches of molds on the walls. Hank Hammerrat is a blacksmith or locksmith. He makes links of clanking chains for ghosts and will make them out of solid gold request. Bonnie Ragu the cook. She dreams of opening a gloomy restaurant for ghosts caaled The Last Meal. Her speciality is the invisible meatballs. Ted Timmertail '''is a gardener. He is master at making plants wither and the mansion is fill with wild and thorny bushes thanks to him. '''Ned Needles is a tailor. He creates stylish spooky fashion for all the ghosts in Mysterious Valley. He specializes in silk sheets. Dreamella Airhead the maid. She always loses her glasses and then finds them in the refrigerator or between cushions in the sofa or in the secret passagewats in the wardrobe. Gus Sip is caretaker. He knows all the gossip about the ghosts in Mysterious Valley. Leggy the spider artis'''t. He weaves the strong spiderwebs that decorate the Squekspeare Mansion. '''Buzzilla the toothless mosquito. A music lover, she never misses a concert. She loves to buzz along with the orchestra. Arf the sleepwalking dog. At night he digs holes in the garden, searching for bones he's hidden. Only if he can remember where he buried it. Enemies Trilly, Milly, Lilly Rattenbaum are the triplet sisters in Creepella von Cackelfur series. They are the archenemies of Creepella. The three of thems despise Creepella and always comemnt rude things whenever they meet here. It can be hint that they hate Creepella due to the feeling of jealousy towards Creepella because she lives in wealthy mansion, beautiful, popular and smart. Unlike Creepella, they lived in an old, almost fall apart mansion with their grandfather Shamley Rattenbaum. They are seen in Billy Squekspeare mansion where they tried to stole Morgan Blackwhisker's treasure and they appeared in the Fright Night contest supporting Brad Balladeer whom joined Brad to kidnapp Creepella's father,Boris. Shamley Rattenbaum is the grandfather of Trilly, Milly and Lilly. He tries to steal the Morgan Blackwhisker's treasure by sending their grandaughters and Ziggy the Millepede to dig and find the treasure in Squekspeare mansion. He wore a tattered suit and a collapsed hat. He is impatient, greedy and always angry when he did not get something he wants. This can be implied due to his mansion is falling apart and lives in unwealthy life. Category:Rodents